


Getting to know you

by Abbypd



Series: Getting to know you [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbypd/pseuds/Abbypd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Seconds of Summer just added another member to their band, one Ashton Irwin. They decide to go on a camping trip to get to know each other.</p><p>Well, they get to know each other a little better than expected.</p><p>Lashton and side Malum :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to know you

The best way to get to know each other is probably by going on a camping trip. At least, that is what Calum said. It was easy for him to say, since he had known Michael for almost twelve years and Luke had joined them seven months ago, whereas Ashton had only met his new band members four times.

“I think it would a nice opportunity to get to know each other before we start a band, is all.” Calum had explained himself. Michael had already made sure everybody in the room knew he hated camping but Luke knew he couldn’t say no to his best friend.

“Pretty pleaseeeee.” Calum pouted at him with big puppy eyes.

“With sugar on top.” He added when Michael still hadn’t said anything. The youngest could see the boy was struggling though, so he knew he was eventually going to say yes.

“Why the hell not.” Michael grumbled while rolling his eyes. His face softened when Calum happily embraced him. Luke had agreed on going to. He didn’t really like camping either and he wasn’t sure if this was going to work since they barely knew Ashton, but they could at least try. If this was going to end up in one big disaster or a fight even, they could always kick the drummer out of their band again. Not that he wanted too, though. He didn’t know the lad very well but he seemed nice, was a very talented musician and was quite handsome; although Luke would never admit that out loud.

All three pair of eyes now landed on Ashton. They had already found out he wasn’t the shy kind of guy so it wasn’t very surprising when he agreed without even thinking it over. Calum beamed at him, pleased that he had gotten his way once again.

“This is going to be so much fun.” He promised, as he started making a list of supplies and groceries they needed. Ashton offered to help him right away, and Luke found out the older kid had quite some experience.

“I used to go camping with my dad every summer. When he left, my mum didn’t want to go anymore, but I didn’t want my sister to miss out on something that awesome. So I was in charge.” He explained.

Luke felt really bad for the boy. He had already told them the story of when his dad left, and Luke didn’t understand how a father could just abandon his wife and kids like that. He still had both his parents and he loved them very much. He couldn’t imagine losing one of them.

 

Calum and Ashton’s enthusiasm was extremely contagious, and even Michael was completely convinced now. The three oldest boys had all texted their parents to ask if they were okay with them camping somewhere in the woods of Australia and they had all said yes. Luke knew his mum wasn’t easy to convince though. He knew she didn’t like her baby going anywhere without her.

So Luke put his phone and speaker and called her, hoping the other boys could help him out with his impossible task.

“Hi mum.”

_“Hey baby.”_

Luke groaned as the other three boys started giggling at the nickname.

_“Oh, I’m sorry honey, I didn’t know I was on speaker.”_

“It’s okay. Mum I need to ask you something.” Luke wasn’t mentally prepared for this.

_“And what is that?”_

“Can I go camping with Michael, Calum and Ashton?”

_“No way! Luke, you’re only fifteen, you’re not going without an adult.”_

“Ashton is seventeen.” Michael tried.

_“I’m sorry boys, but that’s not going to happen. And I am pretty sure your parents won’t let you go either.”_

“They all said yes.” Luke told her. He was going, no matter what.

_“And I am saying no.”_

“Please mum, Ashton has a lot of experience and we’re not going far away from here.”

There was a silence for a while, and that was always a good sign.

_“I’ll talk about it with your father.”_

Luke punched his fist in the air, knowing his father would let him go.

 

\---

 

It took Luke all of two days of whining before both his parents had finally said yes, leaving only three days to get ready. The boys had to go back to school within two weeks so they didn’t have much choice. Ashton had invited them to come over to his place, so he and his mum could teach them some things before they were heading off into the wilderness. Luke had never been at Ashton’s place before and he was a bit nervous. He didn’t know why, but he really wanted the boy’s mum and siblings to like him. More important, he wanted Ashton to like him.

 

A little version of Ashton opened the door. The boy had blue eyes but the same smile as his brother. He was cute.

“Are you Luke?” the boy asked without opening the door wide enough for Luke to come in.

“Yes.” Luke smiled politely down at him.

“Ashton told me you were the prettiest of them all. I think he’s right.”

Luke could feel his cheeks burning, and it didn’t get much better when a giggling Ashton opened the door further.

“Harry, why won’t you let him in?”

The boy didn’t answer and ran off. Ashton watched as he went before he let Luke in.

“Weird little fella.” Ashton smiled, before apologizing for his behaviour.

“He didn’t say anything weird about me, did he?”

Luke figured the boy hadn’t overheard their conversation, so he shook his head.

 

Ashton’s mum was the nicest person Luke ever had the pleasure of meeting, besides Ashton off course. Ashton and his mum tried to teach the boys how the tents had to be set up and how to make a camp fire. She told them about venomous plants and animals and what to do in all kinds of situations. Michael and Calum had too much fun with it though, so Luke was pretty sure they were doomed. It was probably all going to come down on Ashton, so if something would happen to him, they’d probably all die. Luke himself had tried to focus on everything the two were telling but he was too distracted by their new drummer; the way his muscles moved while making the campfire in the backyard, the way he tried to act like a stern teacher whenever Michael and Calum were not listening. Yup. He was most definitely doomed.

 

\---

 

When Friday finally came around, Liz brought her baby boy and his luggage to the Irwin residence. She had done the grocery shopping and she had paid for everything to make sure the boys had enough to eat. Luke had told her they only left for seven days, instead of seven weeks, but she was still afraid it wasn’t enough for ‘four young boys growing up’. It wasn’t like they were going to grow up that much within seven days, but whatever. At least they didn’t have to eat bread or hotdogs every night, like Michael had suggested.

Michael’s ideas of camping were a bit different from the rest of the group. If it had been up to Michael, they’d just lie in a tent all day and do nothing. Ashton, Luke and Calum had other plans though. They had brought their instruments, a ball, their swimming trunks, cameras with extra batteries and hiking shoes.

The loaded the car with their tents, suitcases, two big jerry cans with water, their instruments and all the supplies they needed in seven days. Luckily Ashton’s mother’s car was big enough to fit all that plus the four boys. The four mothers stood in line as they waved their boys goodbye. That they had allowed their sons to go didn’t mean they liked the trip.

 

The road trip was everything Luke had imagined and more. Ashton had made a CD of all of his favourite songs and it turned out Luke liked the exact same music, just like his two other friends. They all sang along to every song, and Luke had to admit they sounded pretty sick. He didn’t even know Ashton could sing but it turned out he had the most beautiful voice of all of them. Maybe Luke should be the drummer and Ashton the lead singer. He could play guitar, so it shouldn’t be a problem.

 

After a while they got a bit sick of singing, and Calum claimed that it was because none of them sang off key.

“It’s always funny to sing with people who can’t sing for shit.” He had said.

 

When they were halfway there, Michael came up with an idea.

“Ashton, who’d you rather fuck, Michael Jackson or Marilyn Manson?” he said out of nowhere.

The three boys had a fit of laughter and Ashton tried really hard not to lose control over the car.

“Michael Jackson before or after surgery?”

“After.”

“Still Jackson.” He said after thinking it over.

“Good choice.” Calum giggled from the back of the car. Luke had to be in the front because of his ridiculous long legs. He looked over at the driver every now and then when the boy was focused on the road. He looked really cute when he was concentrated, Luke decided.

“Okay, Calum.” Michael went on, and Calum already started laughing.

“Whoopi Goldberg or Susan Boyle?”

Luke fondly watched as Ashton smiled without taking his eyes off of the road.

Calum took his time to think his answer over before he went with Whoopi and Ashton made a comment about it probably being the most funny fuck he’d ever have in his life.

Michael was silent for a little while, obviously thinking of a question for Luke.

“Luke, who’d you rather shag, Calum or Ashton?”

Luke gulped. What the fuck was wrong with Michael? He couldn’t answer Ashton because that would be weird; he had only known the boy for a month. But he couldn’t say Calum either because it wasn’t true and he didn’t want to hurt Ashton’s feelings. He probably wouldn’t but still… He went with Ashton.

“You had to think about that rather long mate.” Michael teased, and Luke turned around in his seat to throw a punch at Michael, which he deliberately missed.

Calum, Luke and Ashton spend the rest of the ride bothering Michael with the kind of questions he had asked them and they made fun of every single answer he gave. Calum had told them to stop after a while though because Michael was getting a bit moody and he still had to share a tent with him for six nights.

They hadn’t even decided about that yet but Luke could’ve known the two wanted to share a tent; they were inseparable. And Luke wouldn’t have minded sleeping with his new friend, if he hadn’t liked him so damn much.

It wasn’t like Luke was scared of the feelings he had towards the other boy, he had known he was bisexual from the day he found out what the word meant. He had only dated one girl and no boys though but he had always admired boys just as much as he did girls. The problem was that he was falling extremely hard for someone he barely knew. He had never felt like this before, had never felt the urge to know everything about another human being, to be with them 24/7. Luke was afraid his little crush would only get worse now that they were going to spend so much time together. Having a crush on his band member definitely wasn’t the best thing that had ever happened to him.

 

\---

 

Ashton pulled out a map of the park when they got out of the car. He had picked the least popular park near Sydney without any facilities because they didn’t want it to be too easy. The only facility there was, was a water tap near the parking lot.

The parking lot was almost empty; there were three other cars but the park was so big, the change they’d see another human being was almost non-existent.

 

The boys walked for an hour straight, looking for the best place for their camp, while Ashton drew their path on the map. Michael carried the two tents and a jerry can with water, Calum carried three suitcases, Luke carried another suitcase and the groceries while Ashton held the map and carried one jerry can. He hoped the boys wouldn’t use too much water, otherwise they had to refill the jerry cans twice a day, which meant an at least two hour walk for one of them every morning and every afternoon.

“Ashton, are we there yet?” Michael asked in a whiny four-year-old’s voice.

“Oh, I knew something was missing.” Luke muttered. He was surprised Michael had been silent for so long.

“I don’t know Mikey. I’m still looking for the perfect camping spot.” He calmly spoke. Luke figured he was kinda tired from their journey too, and he couldn’t blame him.

Ashton was looking for an open field or at least a spot in the woods where the trees weren’t too close to each other to make a decent camp. Luke’s arms started to hurt from carrying the two bags but he didn’t want to complain in front of Ashton. To say he was relieved when they had finally found the perfect place to set up their camp, was an understatement.

 

Luke tried to help with the tent, but Luke wasn’t sure how and Ashton looked like he didn’t need any help, so he decided to help Calum and Michael instead. They were still trying to figure out how the tent poles worked and Luke rolled his eyes at them; they couldn’t even figure out the easiest part.

The youngest boy was kinda proud of the beginning he had made when Ashton came over.

“Nice.” Ashton complimented him, as they both finished what he had started. Luke felt a bit of extra pride go through him, even though setting up a tent wasn’t the hardest thing in the world, though Michael and Calum had a talent for making it look like it was.

 

Luke took the tripod out of a bag, set it over the fire Ashton had just made, and poured a bit of water in the pan. Luke wasn’t the best cook, but he was starving and he didn’t want to ask Ashton to cook after all the work he had already done. There was no way he was going to ask Calum or Michael, cause he knew they’d all die from food poisoning if they’d cook. Seriously, why had Calum suggested to go on a camping trip if he couldn’t even take care of himself out in the woods. The two boys were completely worthless when it came to this kind of stuff, but at least they were entertaining.

“Damnit, no signal!” Michael loudly grunted in frustration.

“If I had known there wasn’t signal here, I would’ve said no!”

“That’s the whole point.” Calum explained.

“That’s why camping is the best way to get to know each other.”

Michael grumbled a bit, shoved his phone in his pocket and looked around. He eventually helped Luke with cooking while Ashton was taking a well-deserved nap on the ground. Calum said he was going to inspect the place a bit and collect wood for the fire.

“Stay close.” Michael yelled at the wandering boy. Luke watched Michael as his eyes followed Calum with a worried look on his face.

“Don’t worry.” Luke told him.

“The smell of our amazing cooking skills will lead him back.”

“I’m not worried.” Michael huffed as if Luke had offended him. Luke simply shrugged.

 

When Calum came back, Ashton was still asleep. Calum told Michael all about what he had seen, even though it was nothing special, so Luke took it upon himself to wake the sleepy boy.

He couldn’t help but admire how cute and peaceful Ashton looked while sleeping, and he realized he could look at him sleeping for six nights straight if he wanted to. Okay, maybe that was a bit creepy, but it still was a possibility. Luke crouched down and gently placed a hand on the boy’s broad shoulder and shook him softly.

“Ash.” He whispered.

“Hmm…”

“Dinner is ready.”

It took quite some convincing from Luke to fully wake the boy but he didn’t mind. Ashton’s sleepy head and voice were adorable and if he’d be like that every time, he’d gladly wake him up every morning. 

As the two boys walked over to the campfire where Calum and Michael had placed several tree logs as seats and tables, Michael looked at Luke with a smirk on his face. Luke mouthed a ‘what’ at him, and the older boy winked. The older boy had had the ability to read Luke’s face from day one. The blonde couldn’t really be bothered by his friend though; he knew Michael felt the same about Calum.

 

The meal tasted a lot better than Luke had hoped and Ashton ruffled Luke’s hair as a reward.

“Hey, I helped him!” Michael called.

“Well, I’ll just assume you did a great job too.” Ashton giggled.

 

\---

 

It got a bit chilly as the night went on, and the boys were very grateful Ashton had warned them for that. They were all wearing a hoodie, and they were snuggled up close to the fire, roasting hotdogs above it. Luke had found out Calum was a cuddler long ago so he wasn’t surprised when the boy sat down next to him and put a blanket around the two of them.

“I didn’t know summer nights could be this cold.” He shivered while he laid down his head on Luke’s shoulder and closed his eyes. The blonde boy was focused on his hotdog, but he could still feel Michael’s eyes on them. He ignored him; if Michael really wanted Calum, he needed to actually tell him, instead of glaring at him in the hope the boy would eventually figure it out. Luke knew he was kinda doing the same to Ashton but then again, Michael and Calum had known each other a little longer.

Calum laid his arm on top of Luke’s stomach and cuddled him a little closer.

“I’m getting a little jealous over here.” Ashton spoke with a sleepy smile around his lips. The boy got up and sat down on Luke’s other side, his legs beside him so his body was resting against Luke. The youngest didn’t really understand how the drummer could just do that to someone he didn’t really know, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. The two bodies were warm against him and he was getting quite tired because of the cosiness. Michael came and ruined it all by plopping down on top of Luke’s lap and lying down so his body was resting on the six upper legs, using Ashton’s as a pillow. Ashton giggled against Luke’s neck, creating goose bumps there. So maybe Michael hadn’t really ruined anything after all.

 

“Michael, if you fall off, you’ll probably role in the fire.” Calum worriedly said. Ashton and Luke both immediately wrapped their arms around him to keep him from falling off of their laps like Calum had already done.

“Maybe we should go to bed” muttered Calum as all of them were trying way too hard to keep their eyes open.

 

Luke got into his sleeping bag in just his boxers because sleeping bags were always warm and because he didn’t like to wear clothes in bed. Ashton stripped down to his boxers as well and no, Luke was definitely _not_ watching, he did not notice Ashton’s abs or his big biceps and he definitely did not see his ass and he by all means did not mind it was covered by the fabric of Ashton’s boxers.

Fuck.

 

Despite Ashton lying only inches away from him, Michael’s snoring from the other tent, – seriously, how could Calum sleep like that? – and the knowledge a wild animal could find their camp, Luke still managed to fall asleep within a few minutes. Ashton had hung their groceries and garbage in a tree to keep animals away though and Luke felt safe with the eldest sleeping so close to him. He was convinced the boy could kill a dingo or a crocodile with his bare hands.

 

\---

 

When Luke woke up the next morning, Ashton was still sleeping and Michael was still snoring. He didn’t want to wake Ashton, but he couldn’t stay in the tent either; the sun was already up and it was getting hot inside of their small temporary home. So Luke tried to get out as silent as possible, which wasn’t easy considering the tent was not very big. He couldn’t stand up straight to get dressed and his stuff was everywhere. He could barely escape the mess without tripping over it.

 

The boys had spent last night setting up some rules, and one of them was: ‘the first person to get up in the morning has to get water from the tap.’ Luke had hoped Calum was already up but the two jerry cans were still where they had been all night and they were both almost empty. The blonde boy had put on his shoes and was about to leave when he heard the zipper of a tent. It was Ashton.

His hair was all over the place and he chuckled when he saw Luke’s morning hair.

“Morning.” Luke casually greeted him.

“Morning.” Ashton was still smiling at him and Luke lifted the two jerry cans, telling Ashton what he was about to do without actually saying anything.

“Wait a sec, I’ll come with you.” Ashton got the garbage bag down and they started their journey in silence. It wasn’t awkward at all; it was rather peaceful. The world was waking up along with the two boys and they listened to all the animals going through their everyday pursuits.

When the Aussie’s had woken up a bit, they started chatting. They talked about the trip, about school and about the band mostly.

“So I assume you like us so far than.” Luke spoke after he had listened to Ashton’s ideas for the band. The boy had to admit, the drummer dreamed big, but he also sounded like he knew exactly what he was talking about.

“Yeah I do.” Ashton smiled ahead.

“You guys are fun and so, so random.” The boy chuckled.

“It’s a bit getting used to this whole bromance thing you’ve got going on though.”

“We actually wanted to name the band bromance.” Luke told him.

“I’m glad you didn’t.”

 

“Michael’s really into Calum though, isn’t he?” Ashton noted out of nowhere. Luke didn’t really know how to respond.

“I don’t know, why would you say that?” He lied. Technically he didn’t know anything for sure, but he had his ideas. He just wanted to hear what Ashton had to say about it.

“I don’t know. He just looks at him as though he shits gold and he’s so fond of him. He seemed to get a bit jealous yesterday. He isn’t like that with you.”

“Well, they’ve been friends for years, and they’ve only known me since April.” Luke shrugged. He knew very well what Ashton was talking about; he had seen it too. Luke just hoped he wasn’t being as obvious as Michael.

 

On their way back, Luke’s stomach started to growl. He tried to keep the noises down by putting his hand over his stomach, but he knew it was useless, judging on Ashton’s soft giggles whenever his belly told him he needed food.

“I hope Calum or Michael have breakfast ready when we come back.” Ashton spoke, while they kept walking.

“Not Michael, that’s for sure.”

“But it’s eleven o’clock.” Ashton said, checking his watch.

“Michael never gets out of bed before noon unless he really has to” Luke explained.

“But it’s way too hot to stay in the tent.”

“Wanna bet?” Luke grinned, knowing for sure Michael would still be sleeping peacefully.

“Okay. What if I win?”

“I don’t know. What would you like?” Luke asked, not sure what the eldest had in mind.

“A blowjob.”

Luke’s eyebrows shot up as he looked at the drummer. He couldn’t see if he was being serious or not.

“Kidding.” Ashton laughed out loud. A rare feeling of confidence washed over Luke as he told Ashton he actually liked that, since he was going to win anyways. Ashton thought it over but he did agree eventually.

“This is going to be fun.” Ashton muttered under his breath as they got closer to finding out who was right and who was wrong.

 

When they reached their little camp, Michael’s snoring had disappeared and Ashton already looked way too smug for Luke’s liking. Calum walked around the camp collecting wood and Luke sprinted to him to ask where Michael was. Ashton followed him closely.

“He’s asleep off course, why do you even ask?” Calum laughed.

“I wanted to make breakfast but I couldn’t untie your knot Ash, so I couldn’t get the groceries down” the bassist spoke without waiting for an answer; he clearly didn’t notice Ashton’s cheeks turning pink. The boy winked at Luke though, before he went and helped Calum with getting the bag down.

 

\---

 

After breakfast they wanted to go for a swim, but Michael claimed his feet were still hurting from yesterday so they stayed at the campsite, played some football and made music. Michael and Luke played the guitar and Ashton had brought his cajon. Calum hadn’t brought his bass because they didn’t have any power whatsoever so he was stuck with singing. Ashton was mostly concentrated on his drumming, which Luke was completely drooling over. He just couldn’t help but stare at his arms and his concentrated face and when he bit his lip, Luke totally forgot he was holding a guitar. When Ashton began to harmonize with him, he literally stopped singing. The boy looked at him as to tell him to keep singing but he had forgotten all the lyrics to the song. Ashton kept glancing at him, as if that was going to help him to find the words again; it only made things worse. Luke tried real hard to concentrate on his guitar, because if he’d keep looking at Ashton, he’d probably also mess up his guitar part.

“Hey guys.” Michael said when the song was over. Three pairs of eyes landed on the boy.

“How about we make a cover for our YouTube channel?”                         

The boys all agreed and soon they were trying to figure out the chords to ‘in the jungle’. Very original. Luke blamed Calum and his ridiculous ideas.  

 

Luke had a hard time falling asleep that night, probably because they hadn’t really done anything, so he wasn’t tired at all.

He had thought about their bet the whole day, but it didn’t look like Ashton was actually going to do it. He could’ve known the boy wasn’t actually going through with it, but it still was very disappointing.

 

\---

 

Ashton and Luke had both agreed on carrying one full jerry can as they were quite heavy, just like they had done the day before. Luke’s arm was starting to hurt though, and he figured Ashton didn’t mind the weight at all, with his broad arms and shit.

“Can you hold this for me?”

Ashton grabbed the handle, thinking Luke was going to take a piss or something like that. The younger boy kept walking next to him though, and when Ashton wanted to give the object back, he sprinted away.

“Come here you bastard.” Ashton giggled as he said it, and Luke couldn’t help but smile at the cuteness overload.

The singer heard a loud thumb and looked around to see Ashton had dropped the two jerry cans and was now running towards him. Luke tried to move even faster, but he was no match for the older boy. As the boy kept running – or rather trying not to trip over his own feet – he felt two strong arms around his waist, tackling him. Luke landed face forward with Ashton lying half on top of him.

Luke let out a whiny sound before Ashton rolled off of him and he rolled over so they were both lying on their back, staring at the roof of leaves. Both boys were panting a bit from running so fast while it was so warm.

Ashton propped himself up on his elbows and looked Luke in the eyes.

“Do you remember our bet?”

Of course Luke remembered the bet, a) it had only been one day and b) how could he possibly forget the most perfect boy alive owed him a blowjob? He nodded shyly, hoping Ashton wasn’t just fucking with him, and was actually going to do it.

“Now would be a great time to do it, without the others around.” Ashton spoke, still not revealing his intentions. Luke nodded again, too shy to say anything about it.

“Still want it?” Ashton now looked shy too, and Luke closed his eyes as he nodded for the third time.

“Okay.” Ashton spoke, before he rolled over so he could unbutton Luke’s shorts. His movements were slow, way too slow for Luke’s liking.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

Ashton pulled the shorts down and pressed his palm against the bulge that was already forming in Luke’s boxers, showing Luke he actually wanted to do this.

The younger boy sucked in his bottom lip to make sure he wouldn’t make any embarrassing sounds. Ashton kept looking at Luke while palming him and the boy hoped it wasn’t too obvious he was getting hard just from the intense stares. Suddenly the boy yanked his boxers down and Luke didn’t know what to expect anymore. He could feel a loose hand around his member, pumping up and down ever so slowly.

“Ugh, Ash.” Luke growled, hating and loving the teasing the same.

“What?” Ashton smugly smiled up at him and Luke threw his head back in frustration. He wanted to tell the boy to fucking suck his dick already but that’d be a bit weird, even though this entire situation was just _weird_. Luke bucked his hips, hoping Ashton would get the idea. He did.

The drummer licked over Luke’s head and the boy wondered if he had done this before. When Ashton took most of him in his mouth, he was convinced he had. There was no way he was this confident with another guy’s cock if he didn’t have any experience.

Luke tried not to think too much while Ashton started bobbing his head, but Luke imagined all kinds of things he’d like to do to his friend and he already felt he was getting close. Luke’s hand moved into Ashton’s golden locks. He tried not to moan too much but the pleasure was taking over.

The noises encouraged the older boy to go a little faster and to suck a little harder.

“Jesus.” Luke groaned as Ashton started to hum around him.

“Gonna come” the boy moaned, and Ashton pulled off of him, replacing his mouth by his large hand immediately.  One last, high pitched moan came out of Luke’s open hanging mouth while he came, painting Ashton’s hand and his own stomach white. Ashton kept moving his hand until nothing came out anymore and Luke was a panting mess beneath him.

Ashton kissed him on the cheek before sitting back, and if he hadn’t just received an amazing blowjob, he had been thinking the kiss over. His brain just didn’t have room for another thought after what had happened.

“That was hot.” Ashton fondly smiled down at him. Luke’s mouth was still hanging open and his chest was still rising and falling heavily. 

“We should do this again sometime.” Ashton winked before he got up and walked back to where there he thought their jerry cans were, leaving Luke half naked on the dirty ground.

 

\---

 

“What took you guys so long?” Calum asked. He had woken up at the same time as Ashton and Luke.

“We already ate, the eggs were getting cold.”

Michael took one look at Luke, who was sure his cheeks were still flushed, and winked at him. Ashton tried to suppress his giggles and failed. When Luke turned to look at him, he just flashed him an innocent smile and sat down to eat. The youngest got the feeling Michael knew a bit more than he should’ve known, but that was probably Ashton’s fault.

 

That afternoon the boys walked for two hours until they reached the lake and Michael complained every minute of it.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Calum said when they were almost there.

“Jump.” He said, holding out his arms behind him to catch Michael. He didn’t have to be told twice, and jumped so that he was piggyback riding Calum. Michael rested his head on top of Calum’s and pressed a kiss there to thank him. Luke noticed Ashton was looking at the couple too and they smiled knowingly at each other, but they didn’t say anything. Michael would’ve said something if it had been them though, but Luke just let it go.

 

Calum was somewhere in the middle of the lake, because he apparently loved swimming and Michael was on the shore, glancing over to where Calum was to make sure he wasn’t drowning or being eaten by a crocodile or something like that. Ashton and Luke were on their towel on the shore too and Ashton decided to hear their friend out.

“Aren’t you afraid your boyfriend gets eaten by Loch Ness?” Ashton giggled.

“Yeah, how dare you let him go out of reach like that? It’s not very safe you know.” Luke joined in.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Michael grumbled annoyed.

“But you want him to be.”

“Why won’t you just suck of Luke instead of irritating me? I bet he’d like that very much.” Michael shot back, making both boys blush.

“I’m going to swim.” Ashton said, avoiding the subject. Luke got up to join him and Michael made another remark about them Luke didn’t quite hear. Ashton blushed though and it gave Luke some hope and confidence.

“Why did you tell him?” Luke asked. He wasn’t sure if it was too early to talk about that morning but he really wanted to know.  The boys were in the water doing nothing, just to cool down. Luke was way too lazy to actually swim.

“He asked.” Ashton explained, and Luke decided not to ask any further. He wasn’t mad or anything, it was just weird that this was actually happening.

Luke looked around, enjoying the view from the lake. When his eyes landed on Calum, another idea popped into his head.

“Want to race?”

“Sure.”

“Last one to reach Calum sucks the other off.”

Luke knew he’d lose, but that was the whole point.

“Oh, you’re on.” Ashton grinned.

He counted to three and both boys started to swim as fast as they could. Luke didn’t even have to try to lose; Ashton swam twice as fast as Luke. He could’ve known off course, with his muscles and all.

Calum noticed the grins when Luke had finally reached him too and he looked a bit confused.

“Did I miss something?”

“No, not really” Ashton chuckled.

 

 The three of them swam back to the shore, where Michael was snoring again.

“Seriously Cal, how do you sleep next to that?” Luke was genuinely surprised people could sleep with that sound only inches away, let alone making the sound themselves.

“Earplugs. I still hear it a bit, because my earplugs suck but we’ve been friends for years, so I’m kinda used to it by now.” Calum shrugged.

“I’m really glad you don’t snore.” Ashton said, looking at Luke, and Luke fondly smiled back at him.

 

\---

 

Something had changed between the two boys that day. Things had been slightly awkward after the blowjob but it had gotten better over the course of the day. Luke was getting more confident around the new guy, who didn’t seem new at all anymore, because he just smiled at him and had this spark in his eyes whenever they joked around. And now that Michael sort off knew about them, he could care less about his stares the entire time; Calum got used to the flirting too. It wasn’t even real flirting though; it was just friendly banter between two mates. Two mates who liked to exchange blowjobs.

 

The rule of ‘the first to wake up has to get water’ didn’t apply anymore, as it had become something between Luke and Ashton. It was Luke’s turn to suck Ashton off and knowing he could just do that without freaking out about it, since Ashton had sucked him off too, made him confident enough to actually do it. He also really wanted to kiss the boy, because that somehow felt like the thing to do. So he did. He had grabbed Ashton’s wrist, making the boy turn around on his feet, looking at Luke with questioning eyes. Luke took a step forward, leaving only about one inch of space between their bodies. Ashton didn’t move away. When Luke looked up, he was met with hazel eyes staring directly into his soul. All his courage seemed to have disappeared in just a split of a second, but luckily Ashton had figured out what he was about to do, and took it upon himself to make the first move. Their lips lightly touched each other, and Luke’s confidence came back as quick as it had went. He firmly pressed his lips against Ashton’s. The kiss was tender and soft; not what Luke had planned but at least five times better.

Ashton’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling the younger boy against his body. Luke’s left hand was on Ashton’s cheek, making it even more passionate, while his other hand was in his golden hair.

Luke, even though he didn’t have any experience whatsoever, took the lead by moving his mouth to Ashton’s neck, gently kissing him there. Ashton let out a shaky breath, telling Luke he was doing something right. Both boys were shirtless, due to the warm weather. Luke suddenly fell down on his knees, staring up at an impatient Ashton and the older boy stroked Luke’s face with one hand. It encouraged Luke to make him feel as good as possible. He got rid of Ashton’s jeans and boxers in one swift motion. He kissed Ashton’s thigh while taking the boy’s dick in his hand. Ashton, being quite a loud lad, already let out a small whimper, and Luke loved it, loved how he had control over the boy. He let his hand move over Ashton’s large member before he decided to put his mouth on it. It was all new to him, and he wasn’t sure what he was doing, but judging on Ashton’s moans, he was doing something right. He kissed it, and licked at it a bit to get used to it before he eventually took it into his mouth. It felt a bit weird but as soon as he started bobbing his head up and down, Ashton’s moans grew louder and the hand he had placed on top of Luke’s head was now tugging on his hair. Luke swirled his tongue around the erect cock. He didn’t really know what he was doing, but it didn’t take as long as he had thought before Ashton warned him he was close. Luke didn’t move away, kept bobbing his head, kept his hand on the base of Ashton’s cock, and even started moaning around it to encourage the boy a bit. Luke could feel Ashton throb in his mouth and he then filled the singer’s mouth with his sperm. The boy looked up at a panting Ashton as he swallowed.

When he got on his feet again, Ashton pulled him in for a kiss, tasting himself on Luke’s lips. The taller boy pulled away to catch his breath but let his forehead rest against the drummer’s. Luke wanted to ask him one hundred questions, but decided to stay quiet in fear he’d ruin the moment.

 

\---

 

It started to rain just after breakfast, so the boys spend their morning in their tents. It was warm, and they could barely move. After a few hours Calum and Ashton set up a tarp. The boys spend their whole day under there, since it didn’t stop raining. It was very cosy; Ashton was reading a book while Luke, Calum and Michael were playing several card games. The youngest couldn’t help but glance at Ashton every now and then. He had never seen him this quietly, except in his sleep. It was a whole other side of him, and it suited him well. He looked very wise and serene, sitting on the ground with his glasses on his nose and a book in his lap. He creaked his neck every hour or so, but he kept on reading.

 

The boys couldn’t make a campfire that night; their wood and the ground were soaked. So in order to keep warm, they snuggled up. Luke obviously chose to cuddle up with Ashton. He didn’t really have to choose though, since Michael had already claimed Calum. Ashton had had the great idea to share a sleeping bag, and though it was very warm and cosy, it also was a bit tight. Ashton had thrown one leg over Luke’s and his head was on the shoulder of the slightly taller boy, receiving teasing ‘aww’s’ from the other half of the band.

“You look quite cute yourself.” Luke mumbled just loud enough for the others to hear.

“Thank you.” Michael chuckled, taking it as a joke even though he knew it wasn’t. Not really. 

Calum kissed Michael on his cheek in response; he turned around just in time, for Michael’s cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

 

Luke wasn’t sure how or when it had happened but somewhere along the way Ashton had shifted so that he was on his side, his leg still between Luke’s. He constantly breathed down the singer’s neck and softly placed a kiss there whenever he thought the other two weren’t watching.

He thought he was going to lose it when Ashton occasionally brushed his leg against his crotch.

Luke didn’t know if the drummer did it on purpose or if he even knew he was doing it, but it really had to stop; so Luke quietly asked him to.

“Stop what?” he asked a little too loud, drawing the attention from Michael. Calum was already fast asleep in his friend’s lap, so Luke didn’t even try to hide it anymore.

“Your leg against my dick. It’s a bit distracting.”

Luke was about to beat the high score of a game on his phone he could play without internet connection, but the battery could die any minute now.

The boy almost dropped his phone when Ashton sneaked his hand into Luke’s jeans and boxers, grabbing his dick without warning.

“Mike’s right there.” Luke whispered as soft as he could manage, his lips brushing against Ashton’s ear.

“Guys, I’m still here.” Michael loudly whined.

“You’re just jealous because you can’t get in Calum’s pants.”

“Oh shit.” Luke and Michael said in unison; Luke because he didn’t want Michael to know about that stuff and Michael because Calum wasn’t as fast asleep as they had thought.

“What’s wrong with my pants?” the kiwi boy asked, rubbing his eyes and getting up a bit. He immediately let himself fall back so he was leaning against Michael’s chest.

“Nothing.” Michael said a little too fast.

“No, tell me.” It was only then when Calum noticed the two blonde boys being a little too close to each other. Luke prayed he couldn’t see the bobbing in their sleeping bag, because Ashton was stroking him extremely slowly and he had to focus way too hard to stay silent.

“Stop.” He tried to whisper, but it came out as a sight against Ashton’s ear.

“Guys, I demand to know what is going on.” Calum’s eyes grew wide as he watched the scene in front of him. Luke exchanged looks with Michael, but he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to say anything. He wasn’t very surprised when Ashton opened his mouth to say something, but Michael beat him at it, surprising both Luke and Ashton.

“I’m not sure about what’s going on between the two of them, and I think we both don’t really want to find out but they, uhm…”

“Think he has a crush on you.” Luke helped him out.

Calum looked perplexed for a second, before facing Michael.

“Do you?” Luke could barely follow what was going on, Ashton’s hand was still moving on his now hard cock.

“What if I said yes?”

The singer felt bad for looking at them while they were talking about this stuff, but Ashton was doing the exact same thing and this whole situation was fucked up anyways. So he watched as Calum moved to briefly peck Michael’s lips.

“Wanna go for a walk?” Michael softly asked.

“You hate rain.”

“Yeah, but I think they need the privacy more than we do.” Michael nodded his head towards the two blonde boys.

“Jesus.” Calum muttered when Luke really couldn’t supress a silent moan.

The two boys walked off side by side, and Ashton immediately took the opportunity to kiss Luke while speeding up the motions of his hand.

“So is this a thing now?” Luke managed to ask between the whimpers leaving his mouth.

“If that is what you want, than yes.” Ashton answered.

Ashton kissed Luke, fiercely this time. Their lips were locked until Luke’s body needed the air to keep him from passing out. Ashton’s large thumb moved over the head over his cock whenever his hand moved up and it was all so overwhelming. Luke tried to be as quiet as possible when he came all over Ashton’s hand, ‘cause Michael and Calum probably weren’t that far away. Ashton smiled down at a panting Luke, kissing him on his sweaty forehead.

 

The blonde boy figured he had probably done something very wrong the last few days, because karma was being a bitch to him right now; his two band mates appeared from behind some trees only three minutes later, walking hand in hand.

“You know, we could hear you miles away.” Calum exaggerated.

“I would’ve never thought you’d be so loud Luke.” Michael added, smirking. A blush crept up Luke’s face out of embarrassment, but the eldest kissed him and that made everything more than okay again. Michael wolf whistled at the first kiss he ever saw between his two mates though, but after all that had happened, Luke couldn’t really care about a simple kiss anymore.

Ashton and Luke stayed in their sleeping bag until Calum and Michael were both in their tent, because Luke didn’t need them to see his cum stained joggers, thank you very much.

 

\---

 

While Luke and Ashton were in some weird passionate and sexual relationship, Michael and Calum were the shy kind of boyfriends. The youngest had always thought Michael would’ve been the confident guy but it was always Calum who made the first move. Michael and Calum were having a cute high school romance, while the other two resembled fuckbuddies. It didn’t mean they loved each other any less though. Luke just wasn’t very good with words so he’d rather show the loud boy how he felt. He waited for Ashton to tell him he loved him first, because he knew for sure he did, he proved it with every glance and every lingering kiss. Luke figured the drummer wasn’t ready to say it out loud either and that was okay. It probably would’ve been a bit too soon to declare their love for each other, since they had been strangers one month ago.

Maybe that was the reason this was so scary yet amazing at the same time. Luke found out that he could make Ashton see stars by flicking his hand a certain way the same day he learned the boy had a dog and maybe they got to know each other in the wrong order but both boys didn’t really seem to mind. 

 

The 5 Seconds Of Summer boys spend the next two days mainly making music, playing football and all kinds of games, but their favourite activities contained snogging and teasing the other couple with how adorable they were.

It all felt a bit surreal to Luke, being able to kiss Ashton whenever he felt like it, exchanging hand- and blowjobs whenever they got the change. They didn’t go much further yet but it was fine; more than fine actually. It was perfect.

 

When it was time to go home, Calum was a bit sad. Michael had asked him what was wrong several times, but he didn’t spill until they had reached the car.

“What happens when we get back to normal?” He asked Michael, whom he once again shared the backseat with.

“Whatever you want to happen, love.” Michael told him. Calum seemed to like that very much, as his whole face lid up.

“So, can I call you my boyfriend now?” it sounded so cheesy, but it was a question that Luke had been dying to ask Ashton too.

“Of course.” Michael answered him, kissing him on his cheek.

Ashton grabbed Luke’s hand as soon as they were on the road, resting the back of his hand on his leg while his thumb caressed Luke’s skin.

“What about us?” he asked, sounding way too insecure.

“I just hope I didn’t suck you off for nothing.” Luke stated, making all three other boys laugh.

Ashton raised the boy’s hand to his lips and kissed it.

“My mum’s going to have a heart attack when I tell her though.” Luke smirked, not worried at all.

“Maybe you shouldn’t tell her about the sucking off part then.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys liked it. Im not very good at writing smut I'm afraid but this turned out alright I guess.
> 
> Edit: I wrote a sequel, which is called: and know she knows. It's about Liz finding out ;)
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr.
> 
> Abbypd.tumblr.com


End file.
